The Past The Present And The Future
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: We all have a past, we all live in the present, but none of us knows what the future holds! We can only hope someone will guide us down the right road to a bright and wanderful future!


The past, we are told to forget it and to move on with our lives, for you can't change the past so why should you linger on it? The present, the now people say, there's not really much to it than that. However though, the future, that one is perhaps the most important of the three, everybody always asks where do you see yourself down the road from now? What do you want to have accomplished? Do you expect to have reached your goals? Do you expect to have a family and a job? We get bombarded with questions like these and so much more. It almost makes us nervous to think about the future, will we accomplish what we dreamed of, we will have the things we so wished for as a kid? How will our lives have turned out? And that's what a certain tiger was thinking about, a tiger named Master Tigress to be exact actually. As it was a late night in the valley of peace, everyone had gone to bed except for her. You could say she had a lot on her mind at the time, and as she sat there looking up at the moon she sighed.

"Why is this so hard, why can't I see down the road of my life?" Tigress said to herself before she placed a paw on her head. For she was trying to think of what the future held for her but the thing was she had no idea not even a guess, all her life has been kung fu, she never really thought about anything else and it had finally caught up with her.

"Gah, all your life Tigress training has been your thing, why didn't you think of anything else?" Tigress asked herself in an angry tone as she closed her eyes and laid back on the peach tree. And as she sat there in her thoughts, she had recalled her child hood.

Ever since she was a baby tiger she had always wondered what her purpose would be in life, she had no parents to tell her of all the wonderful things one could do in the world, she had no friends to encourage her to try different things, she had no love to show her the way down a path she liked. True, Shifu did adopt her and she was thankful for that, but every day it was training and training and nothing else. Perhaps it was in that time she had thought Kung Fu was her destiny, she was good at it and she liked it, she wanted to become the best and make her father proud. But when you do so much of one thing and have shunned yourself from others, it makes you think, has what I done been the best for my life? And as she sat there, still as can be, her ears perked up and her eyes opened up only to see a familiar panda coming her way.

"Ti, what are you doing out here at this time?" Po asked with concern, as he looked down at her.

"Just thinking Po, and speaking of which, why are you out here? I thought you were asleep?" Po just rubbed his head at the question and sat next to her with a smile.

"I was, but you know my belly it just can't help but snack. But anyways, I saw you out here when I was in the kitchen and I just wanted to see if you were ok," Po stated softly as he starred into Tigresses eyes. To which she looked away and as some red hinted on her cheeks.

"That's polite of you Po, thanks." Tigress said with a smile, making Po shake his head.

"It's no problem Ti, but if I may ask, what are you thinking about?" Po asked as he placed his paws in his lap.

"I'm just thinking about the past, the present, and well trying to think about the future," Tigress said softly.

"I see, well you know what they say about the past Ti and the present," Po replied.

"I do Po one shouldn't dwell on the past, for one can't change what they have already done. And that we should be thank full for being able to live where we are now," Tigress said before she looked at the panda with a serious look.

"But what about the future?" When hearing this question, Po couldn't help but feel almost lost. In a way you could say he was just like Tigress, he to never really gave to much thought to the future, true he would love to be a warrior till he dies, but is that all that awaits him and nothing else?

"Ummm, I can't really say Ti, the future is a hard thing to predict, you never what lies ahead of tomorrow," Po said but Tigress only frowned at the answer.

"I guess, but even so Po, at least having goals and dreams are better than having none at all. All my life Po, I have been a hardcore warrior, but will that be my only title?" Tigress asked as some water started to form in her eyes.

"Will I ever be something else? Will I ever do something else with my life? Will I ever see new worlds and new people? Will I ever find the other half of my heart? Will I ever be a wife and hold my children?" Tigress asked as she began to cry, as she felt so empty inside to think she may never accomplish anything else. And as Po watched her cry, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, gently rubbing her back.

"shhhh, its ok Ti, and you know you're not alone in feeling that," Po said as his voice began to crack, making the tiger look up at him.

"I to have wandered the same things, but differently, ever since I became the dragon warrior, it's been the only thing on my mind and nothing else. I to haven't thought about the future and what it holds for me," Po stated as he let loose a few tears but wiped them away.

"Though I do know you have a bright future ahead of you Tigress, trust me. Your one of those girls who will find her true love and live life's happiest moments," Tigress couldn't help but widen her eyes at such words but what's more is she could feel her heart fluttering ever so softly.

"Po," Tigress chocked out before she placed a paw on his cheek and rubbed it.

"I to know you will have a bright future, you're a sweet and kind caring person and a heart such as yours will have no problem becoming whole," Tigress stated as Po's eyes went wide before he brought on a small smile.

And as the two shared smiles and looked into each other's jade and golden orbs, their hearts began to slowly beat at the same time and as that was happening their heads were slowly moving together.

"_We may not know what the future holds," _Tigress thought.

"_We may not know what challenges we may face," _Po thought.

"_But I do know one thing," _The two thought in unison.

"That I want you to be part of my future," Po and Tigress said together before they closed the gap between them and closed their eyes, putting their lips together. And as the two kissed, they hugged each other as hard as they could, not wanting to let their sacred piece of life go. After about a few minutes of kissing, they broke for air.

"I love you Tigress," Po stated, as he rubbed Tigresses cheek.

"And I love you to Po," Tigress stated as she purred with happiness and sank into her lovers chest.

It was on that night that the two futures that had been lost for so long found one another and became one. Though at times the road was difficult, this bright new future had many joys and wanders. But the most important being that this bright new future had led to the creation of a new life.

**Hope you guys liked this one shot and if you can, leave a review and tell me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
